nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Iluminism
VOLTAIRE ŞI FILOSOFIA LUMINILOR thumb|right|300px|Voltaire “Iluminismul este ieşirea omului din starea de minoritate pe care el trebuie să şi-o reproşeze lui însuşi.Minoritatea este incapacitatea de a se folosi de propriul intelect, fără a fi călăuzit de altcineva.Sapere aude! Ai curajul de a te servi de propia ta inteligenţă! Acesta este cuvântul de ordine al iluminismului... Dar eu aud din toate părţile strigându-se:- Nu gândiţi!- Ofiţerul spune:-Nu gândiţi, ci faceţi instrucţie!- Funcţionarul de la finanţe:-Nu gândiţi, ci plătiţi!- Omul din biserică:-Nu gândiţi, ci credeţi!” Immanuel Kant, Beantwortung der Frage: Was ist Aufklärung? Asumarea spiritului renascentist, dar mai ales evenimentele ştiinţifice şi filosofice din secolul al XVII- lea (descoperirile lui Issac Newton, empirismul anglo-saxon, raţionalismul cartesian, panteismul spinozist, scepticismul lui Pierre Bayle, dezvoltarea ştiinţei şi tehnicii) au fost în măsură să redea omului încrederea în natură, în raţiune şi în posibilitatile ei creatoare. Aşa a luat fiinţă mişcarea de educare a maselor, hotărâte să lupte împotriva corupţiei regalităţii şi a dogmatismului catolic , curentul filosofic şi literar care a dominat Europa secolului al XVIII-lea : iluminismul. Unda seismului iluminist porneşte din Anglia, odată cu reforma constituţională şi revoluţia din 1688, trece în Franţa şi ulterior în Germania, epicentrul rămânând Franţa, respectiv Parisul. Obligaţiile fiscale imposibil de onorat, instituite în urma războaielor purtate de Ludovic al XVI -lea, pedeapsa cu moartea prin ardere pe rug pentru delicte minore(furt , vrăjitorie, ateism, erezie, critici la adresa bisericii sau a regelui), răsfăţul aristocraţilor şi al clericilor, siluetele marchizelor şi marchizilor ,dansând menuet cu cârlionţii perucilor presăraţi cu pudră, ospeţele, risipa de la curte, mizeria ţăranilor, foamea,fumul trupurilor arse pe rug, fac din Franţa acelei vremi un spaţiu al celor mai stranii paradoxuri. Strigătul tinerilor nevinovaţi care-şi aşteptau bătrâneţea în beciurile Bastiliei, zăngănitul lanţurilor şi zgomotul infernal al uşilor de fier forjat, gemetele celor ce în ritm de bice trăgeau la galere au ajuns la Cerul Raţiunii. Din păcate, astfel de evenimente nu sunt singulare. Istoria nu este altceva decât un imens fluviu sanguin în care din antichitate şi până în zilele noastre spumega sângele vărsat în numele unor zei contrafăcuţi , indiferenţi, reali , închipuiţi sau substituiţi. Cronologia omului este intim legată de istoria instrumentelor de tortură, dacă nu cumva coincide cu ea. Ce sunt altceva crucea, roata, stâlpul , ştreangul, fierul roşu , uleiul încins, eşafodul, ghilotina, rugul , camera de gazare, scaunul electric decât vârste ale neantului fiinţei? În decursul istoriei, oamenii au preferat să-şi încrucişeze săbiile, nu conceptele, să scoată cuţitul nu argumentul. Dacă celălalt nu i-a împărtăşit ideea, nebunia, zeul , adevărul lui, omul a aprins rugul, a scos iasca,cremenea şi amnarul , chibritul , bricheta , substanţa explozivă sau mai nou racheta. În ochii oricărui fanatic religios , în ochii oricărui fundamentalist sau mistic delirant, razele fervorii iau formă de jungher. Paradoxal, în proximitatea filosfiei n-a curs niciodată sânge, nu s-au organizat autodafe-uri, aşa cum s-a întâmplat la umbra templelor.Din această perspectivă , afirmaţiile lui Cioran din Genealogia fanatismului, deşi pe alocuri exagerate par a avea totuşi oarecare îndreptăţire:”Într-un spirit arzător regăseşti un animal de pradă deghizat;niciodată nu te poţi feri îndeajuns de ghearele unui profet….Depărtaţi-vă de el când înalţă vocea, chiar în numele cerului , al cetăţii, sau al altor pretexte: satir al singurătăţii voastre, el nu vă iartă că trăiţi dincoace de adevărurile şi maniile sale; isteria sa , bunul său, el vrea să vi-l împărtăşească, să vi-l impună şi să vă desfigureze. O fiinţă posedată de o convingere şi care nu caută să o comunice celorlalţi e un fenomen străin pământului , unde obsesia mântuirii face viaţa de nerespirat. Priviţi în jurul vostru: pretutindeni-larve care predică;fiecare instituţie este purtătoarea unei misiuni;primăriile îşi au absolutul lor, ca şi templele; administraţia, cu regulamentele sale- o metafizică pentru maimuţe…”i Secolul luminilor validează acel tip de filosof, pregătit să parieze pe principiile raţionalismului cartezian şi pe exigenţele empirismului englez.Autoritatea adevărurilor revelate ca şi a religiilor care le administrează este sistematic subminată. Dacă nu practica un ateism radical precum Diderot, filosoful iluminist era cel mult deistii, preferând să se raporteze la divinitate ca la un ingenios arhitect. Realitatea micro- şi macroscopică ,întreaga coerenţă cosmică de la celule la aştri, funcţionează în baza unor norme raţionale, stabilite de Dumnezeu şi prin urmare nu poate fi decriptată decât cu ajutorul raţiunii.Filosoful luminilor nu mai scrie tratate de teodicee ,se abţine să afirme asemenea lui Leibniz că :”Această lume este cea mai bună cu putinţă dintre toate lumile posibile “. Filosoful luminilor alungă din istorie Dumnezeul abscons al Evului mediu, divinatea rigidă din tratatele scolastice, încărcată cu atribute pe care evidenţele istorice le infirmă. Omul luminilor îşi ia în mâini în mod aproape prometeic propriul destin, întelegând faptul că Dumnezeu a creat universul, dar nu ne face temele de casă. Filosofia luminilor este marcată de câteva dominante, de câteva noţiuni cheie:lumină( din lat. lumen )iii, libertate, egalitate , fraternitate, raţiune , natură(din lat. nascor, nasci,natus sum = a naste , a creste)iv, devenire istorică şi progres. Raţiunea clasică teoretizată de Descartes, Spinoza şi Leibniz se epuiza în probleme metafizice, pe când raţiunea la care fac apel filosofii iluminişti este în esenţa ei mai practică , abordează realităţile sociale şi politice. Un portret de grup cu reprezentanţii iluminismului european, aranjaţi dupa ţara de provenienţă, ar avea următoarea configuraţie: Iluminismul englez(Age of enlinghtenment): Samuel Clark, Anthony Collins, Francisc Hutcheson, Anthony Ashley Cooper conte de Shaftesbury, Adam Smith , Mathew Tindal , John Toland ş.a. Iluminismul francez (Les Lumières): Pierre Bayle, Jean-Baptiste Le Rond, d’Alembert, Etiene Bonot de Condillac, Marie-Jean-Antoine-Nicolas Caritat,marchiz de Condorcet, Denis Diderot, Bernard le Bovier de Fontenelle, Claude-Adrien Helvetius, Paul-Henry Dietriech d’Holvach, Julien Offroy de La Metrie, Charles-Louis de Secondat, Baron de Montesquieu, Jean Jacques Rousseau, Voltaire, ş.a. Iluminismul german (Aufklärung): Alexander Gottlieb Baumgarten, Johann Heinrich Lambert, Gotthold Ephraim Lessing, Hermann Samuel Reimarus, Johann Nicolaus Tetens, Christian Wolff ş.a. Iluminismul Italian (Illuminisimo): Cesare Beccaria, Ferdinando Galiani, Antonio Genovesi, Ludovico Antonio Muratori, Mario Pagano, Pietro Verri, etc. În studiul de faţă ne propunem să trecem în revistă reprezentanţii iluminismului francez, urmând să ne oprim asupra vieţii şi gândirii uneia dintre cele mai emblematice personalităţi ale acestui curent:Voltaire. Montesquieu (1689-1755) separã dreptul natural de dreptul divin dar şi cele trei puteri: legislativã, executivã şi judecãtoreascã. Rousseau (1712-1778) promite sã redea omului modern cele douã drepturi naturale pierdute: libertatea şi egalitatea, sugerând soluţia “Contractului social”. Denis Diderot (1713-1784) editeazã între 1747 şi 1766, împreunã cu d’Alembert Enciclopedia, manifestul luminilor. Deşi fãcuse printre altele şi studii de teologie, Diderot evolueazã spre un naturalism ateu. Neagã un principiu suprem, inteligent, ordonator în condiţiile în care universul este o masă haotică. Cât depre religie, fondatorul Enciclopediei va spune că aceasta nu este decât o “metafizică plată ţi tristă.” Etiene Bonot de Condillac (1715-1780) renunţã la cariera preoţeascã şi pune bazele senzualismului. Helvetius (1715-1771), La Metrie (1709-1751) şi baronul D’Olbach (1723-1789) avanseazã idei filosofice materialiste şi evident ateiste care vor face posibili pe Lamark şi pe Darwin. Condorcet (1743-1794) teoretizeazã şi încurajeazã progresul, eliminând factorul transcendent din devenirea moralã a individuluiv. Dacã în Anglia iluminismul este diseminat în filosofia moralã şi doctrina empiristã, iar în Germania, graţie filosofiei leibniziene se menţine în cadrele unui paşnic raţionalism mistico-religios, în Franţa, elanul iluminist ia forma unor tensiuni sociale care culmineazã cu Revoluţia din 1789. Omul este pentru iluminişti o fiinţã perfectibilã al cãrei drum cãtre progres este deschis atunci când acceptã sã fie luminat de raţiune. Cunoaşterea umanã nu are limite. Weltansschaung-ul iluminist nu se manifestã doar în discursul filosofic şi literar, ci şi în cel artistic. Parfumul epocii luminilor este la fel de prezent în acordurile operelor lui Corelli, Händel, Bach, Rameau, Mozart şi Haydn, în pânzele lui Chardin, Latour si Graff sau în supleţea şi luminozitatea arhitecturii rococo. Filosofia iluministã intrã în saloane şi cafenele, devine un ideal universal, înceteazã sã mai fie apanajul unui grup restrans de teologi catolici. Refuzã sa mai fie ancila teologiae (servitoarea teologiei) ca în Evul Mediu transformându-se într-o ancila rationis (servitoare a raţiunii). Filosoful trebuia sã gândeascã independent şi sã-şi prezinte gândurile într-o manierã inteligibilã, aproape popularã. Pentru a se bucura de eficienţã şi success, cartea trebuie sã fie, dupa Voltaire, “curieux, amusant, moral, philosophique” (atractivã, amuzantã, moralã şi filosoficã). Cel mai influent reprezentant al iluminismului francez,gânditorul care întruchipează prin excelenţă tipul filosofului iluminist ,Voltaire(pseudonim de tip anagramă al numelui François Marie Arouet)vi se naşte la 21 decembrie 1694 în casa unui notar înstărit. În 1703 se înscrie la Colegiul iezuit Louis-le-Grand,o instituţie frecventată de copiii familiilor nobiliarevii.Studiază aici limbile clasice(latina şi greaca),filosofia,literatura şi retorica. După absolvirea colegiului,tânărul Voltaire se hotărăşte să se dedice literaturii însă se loveşte de opoziţia tatălui său care-şi sfătuieşte fiul să urmeze o carieră practică şi prosperă.În această situaţie înceacă să studieze dreptul însă devine repede dezamăgit de excesul de memorizare practicat în învăţământul juridic.Intră într-un cerc de intelectuali libertini, adepţi ai eticii epicuriene şi ai scepticismului lui Montaigne,care se adunau în salonul din castelul,,Le temple ”.Nemulţumit de evoluţia fiului ,intenţionând să îl despartă de grupul dubios,insistă pe lângă marchizul de Châteanueuf să-l ia cu sine la Haga unde fusese trimis în calitate de ambasador. Aici tânărul Voltaire se îndrăgosteşte de Olimpia Dunoyer, fiica unei emigrante protestante.Relaţia este însă repede interzisă de mama fetei cu preţul unei imense suferinţe a celor doi îndrăgostiţi. Reîntors la Paris este silit de tatăl său să lucreze în cancelaria avocatului Alain.Scrie pamflete ,ode în stil clasic şi povestiri în versuri.Nu ezită să îl atace pe cinicul duce Philippe de ̀Orleans, nepotul lui Ludovic al XIV-lea (care,în urma morţii regelui la 1 septembrie 1715, devine regent)viii ,pentru măsurile neinspirate în domeniul politicii financiare.Acest lucru îi atrage azilul în castelul lui Maximilien de Sully de unde va reveni graţie unei scrisori în versuri trimisă ducelui regent.Voltaire nu renunţă nici de această dată la atac;scrie pamflete nesemnate în limba latină ,împotriva lui Philippe d ̀Orleansix. În această situaţie regentul ordonă închiderea lui la Bastilia unde rămâne aproape un an ,din 17 mai 1717 până la 11 aprilie 1718.Aici se dedică literaturii.Finalizează tragedia ,,Oedip” şi începe epopeea ,,Henriada”.După reprezentarea tragediei ,,Oedip”(18 noiembrie 1718) Voltaire se bucură de o imensă notorietate. Trece printr-o perioadă mondenă.Este invitat în saloane,devine curtat şi adulat de elita pariziană. În 1922 scrie Epistola către Urania ,inspirat de compania doamnei de Rupelmonde cu care călătoreşte în Olandax. În 1725 intră în conflict cu cavalerul Rohan-Chabot ,un tânăr dintr-o familie influentă ,prost şi arogant,care îşi pune servitori să-l bată cu bastonul pe filosofxi. Încercările de răzbunare ,ameninţările la adresa acestui filfizon, dar şi reproşul unui preot legat de afirmaţia lui Voltaire că Vechiul Testament ar fi o mixtură de poveşti i-au adus un al doilea arest în Bastilia de unde după numai două săptămâni(22 aprilie 1726) solicită exilul în Anglia.În cei trei ani petrecuţi în această ţară face cunoştinţă cu o serie de personalităţi din domeniul cultural şi ştiinţific ope,Gay,Young,Samuel Klarke sau Berkeley.Asistă la înmormântarea lui Newton.Îi citeşte pe Hobbes,Bacon,Locke,Collins,Toland,Shakespeare,Ben Jonson,Butler sau Addison.Frecventează saloanele,teatrele,asistă la curse de cai, urmăreşte bursa.Continuă să lucreze la Henriada , începe Istoria lui Carol al XII-lea. Cea mai importantă lucrare din timpul sejurului englez o constituie Scrisorile filosofice,publicate în 1733 în limba engleză cu titlul Letters concerning the english nation.Un an mai târziu apare ediţia franceză a Scrisorilor care va fi condamnată de către guvern pe motiv că este ,,contrară religiei,bunelor moravuri şi supunerii faţă de stăpânire”. În Scrisorile filosofice,Voltaire scoate în evidenţă contrastul dintre spiritul tolerant al englezilor şi lamentabilul regim francez. În martie 1729 i se permite să se întoarcă în Franţa.Interzicerea tragediei Brutus,acuzele nedrepte de plagiat din partea lui Piron şi Jean-Baptiste Rousseau,atmosfera neprimitoare a capitalei franceze şi neputinţa de a-şi manifesta liber ideile îl determină să plece la prietenul său Cideville din Rouen unde va scrie tragediile Eriphyle şi Zaire. Se reîntoarce la Paris însă este din nou ameninţat cu arestarea.După o scurtă perioadă petrecută în casa contesei Fontaine – Martel , se adăposteşte în tabăra prietenului său ducele de Richelieu care se afla la Philippsburg în fruntea unei armate trimisă să-l apere pe Stanislas,noul rege al Poloniei.Fiindcă nu putea rămâne prea mult timp în această tabără intenţionează să plece din nou în Anglia însă până la urmă acceptă invitaţia doamnei du Châtelet,o femeie cultă ,cu înclinaţii artistice faţă de care filosoful nutrea o anume simpatie. În 1734 ajunge la Cirey unde doamna du Châtelet îi oferă o cameră în propiul castel.Definitivează poemul eroic La Pucelle(Fecioara)şi tragedia Alzire.După ,, La défennse du mondain”(Apărarea omului de lume)este din nou acuzat de insulte la adresa religiei.Părăseşte Castelul din Cirey şi se îndreaptă spre Olanda.Teatrul din Bruxelles joacă în cinstea dramaturgului tragedia Alzire.Scrie Elementele filosofiei lui Newton pe care o dedică marchizei du Châtelet.La insistenţele acesteia se reîntoarce la Cirey unde finalizează Tratatul de metafizică în care îşi prezintă explicit poziţia deistă. La un moment dat ,suferinţele prin care a trecut,condamnările,izolarea îl fac să realizeze că într-un astfel de context istoric nevaforabil,atitudinea ostilă faţă de rege poate fi perdantă pentru destinul său creator.Astfel, cu ocazia căsătoriei prinţului moştenitor ,la propunerea lui Richelieu scrie opera-balet ,,Prinţesa de Navara” şi câteva madrigaluri prin care reuşeşte să intre în graţiile curţii regale,ceea ce îi va înlesni alegerea în rândul membrilor Academiei franceze,îi va aduce titlul de gentilom ordinar al regelui (gentilomme de la chambre),dar şi calitatea de istoriograf al curţii. Într-o seară de octombrie a anului 1747, doamna du Châtelet pierde la Fountainebleau câteva zeci de mii de livre într-un joc de cărţi în care partenerii ei aristocraţi, apropiaţi curţii regale trişează. Observând acest lucru, Voltaire îi atrage atenţia marchizei,în engleză,calificându-i partenerii de joc drept escroci.Acest lucru putea atrage după sine un mare scandal la curte.De teama exilului se refugiază în miez de noapte în castelul ducesei de Maine din Sceaux unde stă câteva săptămâni cu obloanele trase.În tot acest timp scrie nuvelele Viziunea lui Babuc,Memnon şi Zadig. Îndepărtat de la curtea din Versailles ,revine la sfârşitul anului 1747 la Cirey.Din legăturile amoroase ale marchizei du Châtelet cu tânărul ofiţer Saint-Lambert,autorul unui volum de poezii Les Saisons(Anotimpurile),se naşte o fetiţă care va muri după câteva săptămâni.La scurt timp după naştere se stinge din viaţă şi mama în vârstă de 43 de ani. În urma acestui episod dureros ,filosoful părăseşte trist Castelul din Cirey şi se stabileşte la Paris. În iulie 1750 ,la invitaţia lui Frederic al II-lea ,regele Prusiei,Voltaire soseşte la Potsdam.Aici filosoful se bucură de linişte şi libertate,lucru care reiese dintr-o scrisoare adresată lui d ̀Argental : ,, După treizeci de ani de furtună am găsit un port.Am găsit ocrotirea unui rege ,conversaţia unui filosof ,atenţia unui om amabil.Aici sunt sigur că voi putea trăi totdeauna liniştit”xii.La scurt timp este numit gentilom al curţii(camerier),primeşte ordinul pour le mérite şi o indemnizaţie anuală de douăzeci de mii de franci.În schimbul acestor favoruri filosoful se angaja să corecteze manuscrisele literare ale regelui,redactate în limba franceză,dar şi să anime discuţiile literare şi filosofice pe care Frederic le organiza seara în palatul regal. După trei ani relaţiile dintre suveran şi filosof încep să se altereze.La acest lucru contribuie diferenţele de caracter dintre cei doi,invidia regelui,dar şi unele greşeli ale lui Voltaire,ca de pildă scandalul legat de afacerea cu biletele de bancă saxone sau conflictul cu Maupertius,preşedintele Academiei de ştiinţe din Berlin,protejatul curţii regale.La 26 martie 1753 Voltaire părăseşte Prusia şi se îndreaptă spre Franţa.La Frankfurt este urmărit de baronul Freitag şi arestat pentru că nu înapoiase regelui un volum de versuri care cuprindea epigrame compromiţătoare pentru monarh. Eliberat după câteva săptămâni, se întoarce în Franţa, dar indiferenţa regelui şi rezervele aristocraţiei faţă de persoana filosofului îl obligă să se orienteze spre Elveţia.În timpul iernii locuieşte la Lausanne,iar vara şi-o petrece pe proprietatea ,,Les Délices”.În cele din urmă , pe la sfîrşitul anului 1758 ,achiziţioneazăxiii castelul în stil renascentist din Ferney,aflat pe teritoriul Franţei la aproximativ un kilometru de graniţa cu Elveţia , unde va organiza o gospodărie de tip rustic cu numeroşi servitori,cu animale şi păsări de curte.Ară,seamănă,plantează pomi fructiferi,creşte albine şi viermi de mătase,înfiinţează o fabrică de ceasuri ,construieşte un templu pe care pune următoarea inscripţie : ,, Deo erexit Voltaire”(Voltaire a ridicat acest templu lui Dumnezeu). În 1764 apare la Geneva şi Londra Dictionaire philosophique ou la Raison par alphabet,o culegere de eseuri pe teme teologice,filosofice sau juridice(ateu,ateism,botez,certitudine,credinţă,drept şi nedrept,destin,Dumnezeu,fanatism ,frumos,frumuseţe,idee,inchiziţie,infern,legi,libertate,materie,nebunie,necesar,raţiune falsă,rău,suflet,superstiţie,toleranţă,transsubstanţiere,virtute etc)care printr-un decret al Tribunalului din Paris (19 martie 1765)este rupt şi aruncat pe rug împreună cu un tânăr de 18 ani care adresează câteva cuvinte ironice unei procesiuni catolice. Înaintat în vârstă , ,,patriarhul de la Ferney” ţine neaparat să viziteze Parisul ,oraşul tinereţii şi al consacrării literare pe care-l părăsise în urmă cu aproape treizeci de ani,ceea ce şi face în februarie 1778.În martie asistă la reprezentaţia tragediei Irène unde este îndelung ovaţionat de publicul francez.Trecătorii îl recunosc pe stradă ,se apropie şi îi sărută mâinile.Locuinţa îi este asediată de oameni care se adună fie şi numai să-l privească pentru o clipă. Se angajează să redacteze prima literă din alfabet a Dicţionarului Academiei, timp în care continuă să lucreze la tragedia Agathocle. Cancerul de prostată de care suferea se agravează.Prietenii solicită ajutorul doctorului Tronchin din Geneva.În ziua de 30 mai 1778 Voltaire se stinge din viaţă lăsând următoarea notă : ,, Mor cu credinţa în Dumnezeu şi cu iubire pentru prietenii mei.Nu-mi urăsc duşmanii,dar urăsc superstiţia”. Biserica îi interzice înmormântarea în cimitirele parizienexiv astfel încât abatele Mignot,nepotul filosofului îi duce trupul neînsufleţit în Champagne la mănăstirea din Scellières unde va rămâne până în 10 iulie 1791 ,după marea revoluţie franceză, când rămăşiţele pământeşti ale lui Voltaire vor fi strămutate în Pantheon-ul din Parisxv. Polemica lui Voltaire cu creştinismul nu porneşte dintr-o convingere atee.Dimpotrivă ,filosoful condamnă ateismul ,subliniind ,,necesitatea credinţei într-o fiinţă supremă”.Cât despre modul său de raportare la creştinism afirmă clar : ,, Nu sunt creştin,dar dacă nu sunt e dintr-un singur motiv : pentru a-l iubi mai mult pe Dumnezeu”. De altfel Voltaire ,asemeni lui Schopenhauer ,Nietzsche sau Cioran,se războieşte mai degrabă cu un Dumnezeu eclesial,cu Dumnezeul Cruciadelor şi al Inchiziţiei,cu acel spectru punitiv,arbitrar,caricaturizat şi privatizat de clerici,decât cu un principiu creator şi proniator al lumii. Credinţa într-o instanţă supracosmică , bună şi dreaptă este necesară întrucât fereşte fiinţa umană de abisul disperării şi temperează pornirile criminale .Dacă Dumnezeu n-ar exista ,afirmă Voltaire ,ar trebui inventat.Cu toate acestea Dumnezeu rămâne un simplu concept cu ajutorul căruia ,crede Voltaire ,autorităţile eclesiale îngrădesc libertatea oamenilor. După Voltaire , Biserica ne propune ,,un monstru pe care trebuie să-l iubim”în locul unei divinităţi raţionale.Biserica practică un creştinism infectat de superstiţie şi fanatism : ,, Religia creştină a costat umanitatea mai mult de şaptesprezece milioane de vieţi omeneşti,dacă socotim doar un milion pe secol”. Pe lângă teatru şi poezie ,proza este genul literar la care Voltaire revine constant.Zadig sau Destinul (1748),Micromegas(1752),Candid sau Optimismul (1758),Naivul(1767),Prinţesa din Babilon(1768) sau Povestea lui Jenni(1775)sunt într-o intimă legătură cu opera teoretică,beletristica voltariană fiind prin excelenţă una filosofică. În Micromegas, gigantul de pe Sirius însoţit de un saturnian ajunge întâmplãtor pe Terra. Punând piciorul în oceanul Arctic, simte cã ceva de mãrimea unei insecte îi gâdilã glezna. Era o corabie cu savanţi francezi care se întorceau dintr-o expediţie cu pretenţii ştiinţifice. Prin acest contrast între minusculele fãpturi umane şi imensitatea cosmicã, scriitorul oferã o lecţie de modestie teologilor catolici, atât de siguri pe dogmele lor. Dupã ce colindã prin diverse ţãri, trece prin aventuri şi nenorociri, Candid, din romanul cu acelaşi nume se opreşte pe malurile Bosforului, încercând sã-şi îngrijeascã gradina. “Trebuie sã ne cultivãm gradina”, concluzioneazã autorul. Adicã, în faţa nebuloaselor metafizice, a rãului moral şi social nu ne rãmâne decât sã ne ancorãm în realitatea imediatã, sã ne achitãm de lucrurile care ne privesc direct. Metafizica este pentru Voltaire condamantã din start la un discurs cognitiv probabilistic: “În metafizicã conchidem aproape exclusiv numai pe seama probabilitãţii, înotãm cu toţii într-o mare al cãrei ţãrm nu l-am vãzut niciodatã.” Voltaire neagã în cele din urmã metafizica tradiţionalã, contestã jargonul filosofic, predicamentele, sterilitatea logicã a scolasticilor, problematicile abstracte (“cearta universaliilor”), întrebãrile ultime, dilemele insolubile, considerând-o o disciplinã fãrã obiect. Metafizica este, scrie Voltarie, ceea ce oamenii de bun simţ ştiu cã ceea ce cautã nu vor reuşi sa ştie niciodatã. Voltaire nu practica un anticlericalism gratuit. El pleda pentru un catolicism inclusivist, tolerant, uman. Prière à Dieu, rugãciunea de la finalul Tratatului de toleranţã, lucrare scrisã dupã procesul hugenotului Jean Calas, acuzat pe nedrept de uciderea fiului sãu, care îşi exprimase dorinţa de a trece la catolicismxvi, e o dovadã a acestui fapt: “Tu nu ne-ai dat o inimã ca sã ne urâm şi nici mâini ca sã ne sugrumãm. Fã ca sã ne ajutãm unii pe alţii, sã îndurãm povara unei vieţi trudnice şi trecãtoare… ca acele mici nuanţe ce-i deosebesc pe atomii numiţi oameni sã nu fie semne ale urii şi ale persecuţiei; ca acei care aprind lumânãri, ziua în amiaza mare, ca sã te sãrbãtoreascã, sã-i suporte pe cei ce se mulţumesc cu lumina soarelui Tãu; ca acei ce-şi acoperã îmbrãcãmintea cu o pânzã albã pentru a arãta cã se cuvine sã Te iubim, sã nu-i urascã pe cei ce vor sã spunã acelaşi lucru sub o manta de lânã neagră; cã este acelaşi lucru sã te preamãrim într-o limbã de mare vechime ori într-una de dată nouã”xvii. Cutremurul din Lisabona, care în 1755 ucide câteva zeci de mii de oameni nevinovaţi îl face pe Voltaire sã se îndoiascã de raţionalitatea naturii şi de obiectivitatea actului providenţial: “alãturi de atâtea ordine, atâta dezordine, alãturi de atâta forţã modelatoare, atâta distrugere: aceastã problemã îmi dã adesea dureri de cap”. Natura face infinite greşeli: morburi ucigaşe, ciumã, holerã, sifilis, avortoni, otrãvuri, spaţii pustii, furtuni, cutremure, inundaţii, ploi de meteoriţi, animale fioroase, vulcani sau explozii stelare. Viaţa nu este decât o perpetuã suferinţã: ,, boalã, crimã, moarte şi osândã; înţeleagã asta cine poate”. În faţa evanescenţei lucrurilor şi a absurditãţii lanţului trofic, Voltaire îşi pune problema sensului fiinţei: “N-ar fi cumva mai bun neantul decât acestã masã de fiinţe, create necontenit pentru a se destrãma apoi din nou, decât acestã mulţime de animale ce se nasc şi se reproduc, doar pentru a înghiţi altele şi pentru a fi ele însele înghiţite, decât aceastã mulţime de fiinţe înzestrate cu simţire, predestinate la atâtea sentimente dureroase şi, în sfârşit, decât aceastã mulţime de fiinţe raţionale care acceptã atât de rar raţiunea ? Ce sens au toate acestea?” Deşi, într-o primã fazã încearcã sã se lanseze în exerciţii de teodicee (“Pentru Dumnezeu rãul nu existã, el existã numai pentru noi”) în cele din urmã ,Voltaire se resemneazã în faţa acţiunilor enigmatice ale divinitãţii: “Problema binelui şi rãului rãmâne un haos care, pentru cercetãtorul cinstit este de nedesluşit.” Promovarea spiritului illuminist nu s-a rezumat doar la activitatea individualã a unor personalitãţi culturale (scriitori, filosofi, teologi), ci a fost şi opera unor societãţi ştiinţfice, academii, reviste, saloane, societãţi economice şi de lecturã, organizaţii artistice şi esoterice. O astfel de societate cu rol decisiv în difuzarea principiilor iluministe şi în declanşarea Revoluţiei franceze din 1789 a fost Francmasoneria. Originatã în breasla constuctorilor de catedrale, a zidarilor liberi (franc-maçonnerie.), istoria speculativã a Francmasoneriei începe cu adevãrat la 24 iunie 1717, de ziua Sfântului Ioan Botezãtorulxviii când lojile londoneze se reunesc în Marea Lojã a Angliei. Cinci ani mai târziu, pastorul Andreson redacteazã celebrele Constituţii care cuprind drepturile şi obligaţiile membrilor, principiile etice şi modul de organizare al Ordinului. Cinstea, probitatea, unitatea între oameni, calitatea, egalitatea libertatea, fraternitatea, credinţa în Marele Arhitect al Universului şi în imortalitatea sufletului erau doar câteva din idealurile foştilor zidari liberi care în marea lor ambiţie de edificare a templului unei societãţi mai bune şi mai drepte au ales sã schimbe cãrãmizile cu inimile. Diferenţele confesionale sunt irelevante în condiţiile în care ordinul îşi propune sã practice un creştinism luminat, sau mai concret o religie naturalã. În anul 1772, deşi într-un mediu anglican, mare maestru al marii loji engleze devine un lord catolic. De altfel, la scurt timp de la înfiinţare lojile primeau în rândurile lor şi evrei. Lojile francmasonice ajung sã fie nişte mici nuclee de toleranţã. Succesul francmasoneriei creştea exponenţial. În 1725, la numai opt ani de la fondare, Marea Britanie avea 52 de lojixix. Ideile masonice s-au rãspândit prin lorzi şi ofiţeri britanici, care cãlãtoreau în coloniile franceze, spaniole şi engleze. Simultan se extinde în Italia, Elveţia, Germania, Polonia, Suedia, Danemarca, Austria, Ungaria şi Transilvania. Regi, nobili, conslieri regali, diplomaţi, bancheri, clerici, comercianţi, scriitori, filosofi, oameni de ştiinţã intrã in Ordinul Masonic. Nici interdicţia Bisericii Catolice din 1738 datã prin bula “In eminenti”, nici desfiinţarea Lojii din Viena de cãtre împãrãteasa Maria Tereza, nici interzicerea lojilor din Hamburg, Geneva şi Berna, nici fracţionarea interioarã pe diverse rituri n-au fost în mãsurã sã stãvileascã expansiunea fulminantã a doctrinei echerului şi compasului. Popularitatea, simpatia, influenţa ideilor masonice dincolo de perimetrul templelor reiese din cântecul Masonic “Fraţilor, daţi-vã mâna pentru uniune” (“Bruder, reicht die hand zum Bunde”) a cãrui linie melodicã este compusã de Mozart: “Fraţilor, daţi-vã mâna pentru uniune ! Acest mare ceas de sãrbãtoare Sã ne ridice spre înãlţimi luminoase ! Faceţi sã piarã ce este pãmântesc, Armoniile uniunii noastre Sã dãinuie veşnic puternice şi frumoase. Laudã şi mulţumire stãpânului lumilor Care a creat inimile şi spiritele Pentru o veşnicã acţiune ! Crearea de luminã, dreptate şi virtute Cu sfintele arme ale adevãrului Sã fie menirea noastrã divinã Voi, cei mai buni pe astrul ãsta Toţi oamenii din est şi vest, Din sud şi din nord ! Cãutarea adevãrului, practicarea virtuţii Iubirea din suflet a lui Dumnezeu şi a oamenilor Aceasta sã fie lozinca noastrã !xx Alãturi de alte personalitãţi din epoca luminilor, scriitori, teologi, sau oameni de ştiinţã (Montesquieu, Diderot, D’Alembert, Herder, Goethe, Fichte, Lessing, D’Olbach, Helvetius, La Metrie, Condorcet, Chamfort, Benjamin Franklin, Leon Gheuca, etc.) şi Voltaire face parte din Ordinul Masonic. Dacã în Dicţionarul filosofic (1764) manifestã un oarecare dispreţ faţã de “sãrmanii francmasoni” pe care îi considerã incapabili sã articuleze o filosofie credibilã, la 7 aprilie 1778, cu douã luni înainte de moarte, Voltaire este iniţiat ca ucenic în Loja parizianã “Nouã surori”xxi. Consecinţele fenomenului illuminist şi ale Revoluţiei franceze se încadreazã perfect în spiritul principiului: “când ceva se câştigã, altceva se pierde” în sensul cã pe lângã abolirea superstiţiilor medievale, afirmarea ştiinţei şi a drepturilor omului, a avut loc şi o autonomizare nenaturalã a fiinţei de propria ei sursã. Filosofii iluminişti au confundat reprezentanţii clerului cu Dumnezeu, ignorând faptul cã omul nu este o fiinţare “per se”. Treptat, entuziasmul iluminist îşi pierde din consistenţã. Omul ajunge la concluzia cã raţiunea nu reprezintã o instanţã absolutã în mãsurã sã-i granteze fericirea. Existã o dimensiune incontrolabilã, o iraţionalitate funciarã chiar în interioritatea fiinţei umane. Iubirea, teama, pasiunea, emoţia, misterul, misticul, afectivitatea, visul, suferinţa şi moartea sunt doar o parte din cariile care rod la fragila rãdãcinã a raţiunii. Într-un astfel de context ideatic ia naştere în ultimele decenii al secolului al XVIII-lea curentul romantic. Pe de altã parte, Immanuel Kant, cartografiind intelectul, aratã şi el limitele de principiu ale celui mai propriu atribut al fiinţei umane. Trebuie sã recunoaştem cã au fost momente în care Luminile au strãlucit atât de puternic încât razele lor stridente au orbit ochii raţiunii. Trecând toate problemele printr-un filtru raţional, dubitativ, iluminismul favorizeazã libertatea de gândire, generând toate curentele culturale, filosofice, ştiinţifice şi politice care vor traversa secolele XIX şi XX, bune şi nebune. Voltaire este mai prezent, mai viu şi mai authentic în istoria literaturii decât în cea a filosofiei. El nu este un filosof în sensul propriu al cuvântului, dacã ar fi sã-l comparãm cu Kant, de pildã, care a trãit şi a creat în acelaşi secol XVIII, ci mai dregrabã un gânditor dublat de un poet, prozator şi dramaturg genial. Mutatis mutandis, noi românii, am avut spirite filosofice de aceeaşi anvergurã, dacã nu mai adânci decât Voltaire, care din nefericire au rãmas necunoscute în spaţiul european. Mã gândesc la Blaga, la Noica sau la Ţuţea. Dar noi românii preferãm sã ne promovãm mai degrabã fotbaliştii (oamenii cu creierii în bocanci) decât sã ne traducem geniile, sã ne validãm în faţa istoriei ca neant, în loc sã ne legitimãm ca spirit. Lect. Univ. Dr. Vasile Chira Facultatea de Teologie “Andrei Şaguna” Sibiu Note: Cioran, Emil, Tratat de descompunere, versiune românească de Irina Mavrodin, Humanitas, Bucureşti, 1992, p. 9-10. A nu se confunda deismul cu teismul. O distincţie între cele două noţiuni o face Immanuel Kant în Critica raţiunii pure. În timp ce deismul, eliminând orice formă revelaţională acceptă raţional existenţa unei Fiinţe originare (despre care omul are doar un concept transcendental) şi faptul că poate fi cunoscută, dar nu determinată, teismul afirmă că raţiunea, prin analogie cu natura, îl poate determina pe Dumnezeu ca pe o Fiinţă creatoare a lumii. Dacă pentru deişti Fiinţa originară este doar cauză a lumii, pentru teişti Fiinţa originară devine principiul creator al ei. Din acest substantiv latin derivă românescul “lume”. Corespondentul grec φυσις are sens similar. Pentru Filosofia iluministă în general a se vedea Istoria filosofiei moderne. Vol. I, de la Renaştere până la Kant. Societatea Română de filosofie (Omagiu profesorului Ioan Petrovici, Bucureşti, 1937; Paul Hazard, Gândirea europeană în secolul al XVIII-lea. De la Montesquieu la Lessing, în româneşte de Viorel Grecu, Editura Univers, Bucureşti, 1981; Wilhelm Weischedel, Pe scara din dos a filosofiei. Treizeci şi patru de mari filosofi în viaţa de zi cu zi şi în gîndire. Trad. din germană de Emil Bădici şi Ionel Zamfir, Ed. Humanitas, 1999; Ioan C. Ivanciu, Filosofi francezi ai secolului luminilor, Editura Jus-R.B.A., Bucureşti, 1997; Jean Brun, Europa filosofică. 25 de secole de gândire occidentală. Trad. din franceză de Aurelian Cojocea, Editura Pandora, Târgovişte, 2002; Ernest Cassirer, Filosofia Luminilor, trad. din limba germană şi tabel cronologic de Adriana Pop. Postfaţă de Vasile Muscă, Editura Paralela 45, Piteşti, 2003; Ulrich Im Hof, Europa Luminilor, trad. din limba germană de Val Panaitescu, Editura Polirom, Iaşi, 2003. Mai precis Arouet l.j. (Arouet le jeune). Există şi cercetători care cred că numele de Voltaire a fost calchiat de filosof în 1918 după denumirea oraşului Airvault, localitate de origine a familiei Arouet. Mulţi dintre colegii lui vor ocupa funcţii politice importante: fraţii d’ Argensen, viitorii miniştri, ducele de Lauzun, mareşalul Richelieu, contele Pont-de Veyle, ş.a. Ludovic al XV-lea era încă minor. Este acuzat pentru scrierea satirei în versuri “J’ai vu…” (Am văzut…) şi schiţa în limba latină “Puero regnante” (Pe când dormea copilul). În realitate Voltaire era autorul doar al celei din urmă. În acest poem filosofic cunoscut şi cu titlul Le pour et contre (Pentru şi contra) apare pentru prima dată într-o formă articulată doctrina deistă a lui Voltaire. Într-o seară Voltaire îl întâlneşte la Comedia Franceză pe cavalerul Rohan care i se adresează cu insolenţă: “Sunteţi domnul Arouet sau Voltaire? În definitiv care este numele dumneavoastră?” “Numele meu, răspunde Voltaire, începe cu mine, iar al dumitale se sfârşeşte cu dumneata.” Fragment din scrisoarea lui Voltaire către d’ Argental, datată 1 septembrie 1750. Natura contemplativă a filosofului a fost dublată de un spirit practic, de un acut simţ economic. După moartea tatălui său îşi transformă moştenirea în acţiuni. Gestionarea inteligentă a acestor sume, dar şi a altor venituri acumulate ulterior au făcut din Voltaire unul dintre cei mai bogaţi scriitori ai tuturor timpurilor. Ura clericilor faţă de filosof a mers atât de departe încât un profesor de teologie se ceartă cu providenţa pentru greşeala de-a fi adus la fiinţă un asemenea om ca Voltaire. Pentru viaţa lui Voltaire, vezi pe larg în limba română C. N. Derjavim, Voltaire, Editura de stat Bucureşti, 1949; Vianu, Tudor, Voltaire, Editura tineretului, 1955; Elena, Vianu, Moraliştii francezi, Editura pentru literatură, Bucureşti, 1963. În realitate fiul hugenotului, Marc-Antoine Calas îşi curmaseră singur viaţa. Voltaire, Traité de la Tolerance, Lausanne, 1959, pp. 152-153 apud Urlich Im Hof, Europa luminilor, trad. din lb. germană de Val Panaitescu, Editura Polirom, Iaşi, 2003, p. 137. Cei doi Ioan, Sfântul Ioan Evanghelistul şi Sfântul Ioan Botezătorul sunt consideraţi patronii Francmasoneriei. Urlich Im Hof, Europa luminilor, op. cit. p. 110. Ibidem, p. 111 Emilian, M. Dobrescu, Iluştri francmasoni, Editura Nemira, Bucureşti, 1999, p. 131. Sursa: VasileChira.WordPress.com ------------ Iluminismul a fost o mişcare culturală care s-a manifestat în secolul al XVIII-lea în Europa. Principalul obiectiv a constat în reformarea societăţii şi a mentalităţii umane pe baza raţiunii şi a ştiinţei. Sunt vizate abuzurile din partea statului şi a clerului. Originea acestui curent cultural provine din lucrările unor filosofi şi oameni de ştiinţă ca: Baruch Spinoza (1632–1677), John Locke (1632–1704), Pierre Bayle (1647–1706), Isaac Newton (1643–1727), and Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790). Unul dintre focarele iluminismului a fost Franţa. Activitatea unor enciclopedişti ca: Denis Diderot (1713–1784), Voltaire (1694–1778), J. J. Rousseau (1712–1778), Montesquieu (1689–1755) şi discuţiile de salon purtate de aceştia au avut un puternic răsunet influenţând concepţiile unor oameni politici americani ca: Benjamin Franklin (1706 - 1790) şi Thomas Jefferson (1743 - 1826), care ulterior au jucat un rol important în fondarea statului american modern bazat pe democraţie, respectarea proprietăţii şi pe recunoaşterea drepturilor naturale ale omului. Alte lucrări importante care susţin în mod clar raţiunea şi utilizarea metodei experimentale în ştiinţă sunt: Discurs asupra metodei a lui René Descartes (1596 - 1650) şi Principia matematica a lui Isaac Newton (1643–1727). Termenul de iluminism este utilizat pentru prima dată în accepţia actuală de către filosoful german Immanuel Kant (1724 - 1804), care se referă la eliberarea conştiinţei umane de la acel stadiu de inconştiinţă şi imaturitate specific trecutului istoric. Marea Revoluţie Franceză din 1789 reprezintă un moment istoric important al ilumnismului. Monarhiei absolute i se impune un contract social şi o activitate în spiritul legilor. În Olanda se remarcă personalitatea filosofului Baruch Spinoza (1632–1677), care susţine primatul ştiinţei şi al raţiunii umane. Iluminismul s-a manifestat şi în estul Europei. De exemplu în Austria sub conducerea lui Iozef al II-lea, în Prusia lui Frederic cel Mare sau în Rusia împărătesei Caterina cea Mare. Astfel de conducători, care au introdus o serie de reforme cu caracter anti-absolutist, au fost numiţi monarhi iluminaţi. Un alt scop al iluminismului a fost răspândirea culturii şi a ştiinţei care trebuia să fie cât mai accesibilă maselor largi. Astfel în 1635 a fost fondată Academia Franceză, în 1660 Societatea Regală britanică, iar mai târziu în 1724 sunt puse bazele Academiei de la Sankt Petersburg. Un rol important în promovarea iluminismului l-a jucat francmasoneria. Printre cei mai celebri francmasoni ai epocii menţionăm: Montesquieu, Voltaire, Pope, Horace Walpole, Sir Robert Walpole, Mozart, Goethe, Frederic cel Mare, Benjamin Franklin şi George Washington. Această organizaţie, cu caracter secret, a avut ca origine acele bresle de meşteşugari în domeniul construcţiilor din Anglia şi Scoţia şi de acolo îşi trage denumirea. Lozinca Revoluţiei franceze din 1789 Libertate, egalitate, fraternitate a fost de fapt unul din idealurile masonice. O altă organizaţie secretă care a contribuit la răspândirea iluminismului a fost ordinul Illuminati creată de către filosoful german Adam Weishaupt (1748–1830). În spaţiul românesc, iluminismul a marcat Şcoala Ardeleană. Aceasta a susţinut egalitatea în drepturi a naţiunilor română, maghiară şi germană şi mai ales originea latină a poporului român. Printre cei mai cunoscuţi fruntaşi ai acesteia sunt: Samuil Micu, Gheorghe Şincai, Petru Maior şi Ion Budai-Deleanu. Remarcabilă este şi personalitatea lui Dimitrie Cantemir, care nu a fost numai un conducător şi om politic, ci şi un mare filozof, scriitor şi om de ştiinţă. De asemenea, iluminatul aristocrat moldovean Dinicu Golescu prin scrierile sale răspândeşte idei progresiste. Printre operele literare caracteristice ale iluminismului avem: Pierre Beaumarchais - Bărbierul din Sevilia (1775), Daniel Defoe - Robinson Crusoe (1719), Henry Fielding - Tom Jones (1749); Carlo Goldoni – Gondolierul (1753), Louis de Montesquieu – Scrisori Persane (1721), Jean-Jacques Rousseau – Noua Eloiză (1761), Jonathan Swift – Călătoriile lui Gulliver (1726), François Voltaire - Candid (1759). ---------------- Prin gândirea raţională şi acţiunile determinate de aceeaşi raţiune, iluminiştii recunoşteau garanţia progresului permanent al omenirii în vederea stăpânirii forţelor naturii, precum şi a implementării unei ordini sociale mai drepte Cauza socio-istorică a iluminismului a fost avântul economic şi social al burgheziei, a cărei dorinţă de emancipare a primit din partea iluminismului impulsuri importante. Iluminismul a fost şi acea mişcare spirituală care a pregătit Revoluţia Franceză. Rădăcinile ideologice ale iluminismului se află în umanism, în reformare şi în sistemele filosofice raţionaliste ale secolelor XVI şi XVII (Spinoza, Descartes). Iluminismul a fost o mişcare care a cuprins întreaga Europă şi până în America de Nord. Ea a apărut mai întâi în Olanda şi în Anglia, unde filosofi şi politicieni precum H. Grotius, T. Hobbes şi J. Locke au dezvoltat ideea dreptului natural, drept înnăscut omului Ei au pus astfel sub semnul întrebării poziţia imperiului "dat de Dumnezeu", precum şi pretenţia bisericilor de a fi instanţa supremă în ceea ce privea problemele morale, ştiinţifice, literare, artistice şi educaţionale. luminismul şi efectele sale asupra vieţii intelectuale, sociale şi politice a avut cel mai mare răsunet în Franţa. Cei mai însemnaţi reprezentanţi ai acestei mişcări au fost Voltaire, Montesquieu, Rousseau, Diderot, Holbach, d'Alembert. În ceea ce priveşte teoriile sociopolitice, Montesquieu a elaborat - inspirându-se din modelele englezeşti - teoria separaţiei puterilor: puterea executivă, legislativă şi justiţia trebuiau separate sub umbrela unei monarhii constituţionale. Şi Voltaire a aderat la idealul monarhului luminat, revendicând drepturi politice, ce-i drept, doar pentru proprietari. În schimb, Rousseau a susţinut ideea suveranităţii poporului şi a egalităţii tuturor cetăţenilor. Astfel, el şi-a formulat visurile de constituire ale unei republici. Ideile socio-politice promovate de iluminismul francez, alături de dorinţa acestuia de respectare a drepturilor omului au avut o influenţă puternică asupra conducătorilor mişcării de independenţă americane (T. Jefferson, T. Paine). Ele s-au regăsit în declaraţia de independenţă a coloniilor nordamericane, în "Virginia Bill of Rights" şi în Constituţia americană. În această formă, ele s-au întors la origini pentru a marca conţinutul ideologic al Revoluţiei Franceze. o Opere reprezentative: o Pierre Beaumarchais - Bărbierul din Sevilia (1775); o Daniel Defoe - Robinson Crusoe (1719); o Henry Fielding - Tom Jones (1749); o Carlo Goldoni – Gondolierul (1753); o Louis de Montesquieu – Scrisori Persane (1721); o Jean-Jacques Rousseau – Noua Eloiză (1761); o Jonathan Swift – Călătoriile lui Gulliver (1726); o François Voltaire - Candid (1759). o În Anglia : o David Hume o John Locke o Isaac Newton o În Germania : o Immanuel Kant o Friedrich von Schiller o Gotthold Ephraim Lessing o În Italia : o Cesare Beccaria o În SUA : o Benjamin Franklin o Thomas Jefferson o Thomas Paine o În România : o Ion Budai Deleanu o Ienăchiţă Văcărescu o Anton Pann o Samuil Micu o Gheorghe Şincai Categorie:Iluminism